1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for adding information to an image or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The accuracy of an image recognition technique called “deep learning” is rapidly improving. In the deep learning, unlike in preceding techniques, feature values used for recognition are automatically learned. On the other hand, in order to construct a recognition system employing the deep learning, a data set of a large number of learning images is necessary.
When a certain object (any kind of living creature or structure such as an animal or stairs) included in an image is to be recognized in the deep learning, a data set of a large number of images including the certain object is created and used for the learning. It is known that, in order to improve the recognition accuracy, it is effective to comprehensively collect a large number of various images including an object to be recognized. Aside from the deep learning, it is increasingly desired to collect various images including a certain imaging target, for example, for study purposes or in order to manage a service for providing particular images.
In Japanese Patent No. 4297193 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-267671, methods for collecting a large number of images are disclosed.